


[Cover] The Haunting of 221B Baker Street

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Why this gem of a fanfiction exists and I am not aware is beyond me.But this fandom still has alot of buried treasures I haven't yet explored.Please bear with me, for my innocence.An early All Hallows' Eve presentation.





	[Cover] The Haunting of 221B Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Haunting of 221B Baker Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547405) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



[](https://imgur.com/6HIrqxy)

**Author's Note:**

> Support the author! Please leave kudos or comments on their works, I always tag them.  
> Thank you so much!


End file.
